


The Shadow Doctor

by Digigal_transbian



Series: Digigal Main WIPs [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scientist W. D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: Doctor Wingdings Gaster.The brilliant scientist that designed the Core and brought limitless free power to Musutafu and the surrounding cities dissapeared one day. The teachers of UA stretched themselves thin searching high and low for him.Six years, six months, and six days after his vanishing, her returned like nothing had ever happened.Now, he has his own class again, and he will make them the world's greatest heroes.
Series: Digigal Main WIPs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772488
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Shadow Doctor

Doctor W.D. Gaster.

He was a brilliant scientist, his mind unparalleled.

His quirk allowed him to create and control bone structures, giving him extra hands as necessary. In a pinch, he could always use his powers offensively, but he was more interested in science than combat. Battle strategy however? He was always on call to strategize the capture of a troublesome villain, how else were they going to capture All For One? To an outsider, his hero license was hardly ever used, but he used it enough to justify having one.

With his tremendous wit, he created the Core to supply endless power to UA and Musutafu for free. Oh, the news heralded him in as a hero for supplying so much power to so many people. The media would hardly leave him alone over it. To him, it was just a fusion reactor with some added solar panels and wind turbines, nothing really that special.

He was highly respected by his colleagues. While only Nedzu stood as an intellectual peer, the rest of his coworkers quickly became his friends. Shouta's no nonsense attitude connected well with the doctor, devising more and more devious tortures for unruly hero course students. Ectoplasm liked to help out in his labs from time to time, being able to follow the doctor's experiments for the most part and provide a useful insight. Cementoss, Snipe, and Vlad King became his drinking buddies after enough consecutive and painfully long days of trying to clean up a Yakuza den. Yamada and Nemuri have just little enough self preservation to be perfect test subjects.

One day, Doctor Gaster vanished without a trace. Some say he fell into his own creation. Some say he shattered across time and space. His final project never reached its realization.

They looked for years, but there wasn't a sign of him anywhere. His friends and colleagues searched ceaselessly, pouring over his illegible notes in an attempt to understand what went wrong. Not even Nedzu could make hinds nor tails of the true meaning of his most recent experiments, his most recent lab entry for the project leaving more questions than answers.

♤◇♤

Entry Number 17.

Dark

Darker

Yet Darker

The Darkness keeps growing

The shadows cutting deeper

Photon readings Negative

This next experiment

Seems

Very

Very

Interesting

…

What do you two think?

♤◇♤

A true absence of photons? Shadows that cut through… something? Simply put, those don't tend to happen outside of extremely extenuating circumstances. A true darkness cutting deeper through something, however… cutting through what?

Other notes make reference to a substance he dubbed "Determination", the power to change fate. The way he described it makes Nedzu think of a form of Anti-Entropy, alongside some of his other notes which describe a Quantum Rope and Artificial Graviton. The notions are absurd in their own rights, but then again, so was the Core.

Perhaps the doctor was onto something, though they could never hope to understand it without him.

Six months passed and all hope was lost. The doctor was truly gone, nowhere to be found. From the corners of their eyes, they swore they could see him sometimes, always walking away with a clipboard in hand. It was only a glimpse, however. A glimpse of a man that was for all intents and purposes, gone.

Until one day, exactly six years, six months, and six days after his disappearance, he came back.

He was still unusually tall, still just as much of a skeleton as before. The bizarre thing was the two cracks that had formed on his skull, as well as the holes that appeared in his palms. A jagged crack slithered from his right eye up into his skull, while a slightly smoother crack tore through his left eye down to above his teeth. When they found him, he was still wearing exactly the same thing he dissapeared in, his long, black leather coat and white turtleneck.

Getting information out of him about where he was was like squeezing blood from a stone. The first thing he tried to do was head straight for the lab, and given his unusually high level of strength practically drug everyone with him. He described a dark world of fantastic magic as he recorded everything about his six year journey on one of his lab tablets, a world where everything is so different that the scientist in him couldn't leave without exploring everything first.

When asked why his eyes were glowing violet instead of the usual white, the doctor simply waved the question off as unimportant for the time being.

Oh well, at least he returned in time for the entrance exams.


End file.
